Supernatural Miami
by ArcaneBrooklynite
Summary: A cruise ship arrives in Miami but everyone who was in it were dead. Horatio and his team uncover not only dead bodies but also of a long forgotten war that you would only read in horror books. When Horatio and his team see a clan of vampires and a tribe of werewolves fighting against each other they are shocked and this is when Sam and Dean enter the picture to uncover the real


**Supernatural Miami**

Label: FAN FICTION/HORROR

Cast of Characters

Supernatural

Sam Winchester: younger brother to Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester: older brother to Sam Winchester

CSI:MIAMI

Horatio Caine: Lieutant of Miami dade police station.

Sgt. Frank Tripp: Sargent to Miami Dade police station.

Ryan Wolf: Ex- patrol officer turned CSI

Calliegh Duquense: Weapons expert and CSI

Natalia Boa Vista: Former DA informant , FBI agent and CSI

Walter Simmons: Dna analyst and CSI

Jesse Cardoza: Csi and ex-police officer. Originally from Los Angeles, CA who moved to Miami, Florida after he beloved wife died.

Label: Action/Paranormal/Adventure/ CROSSOVER/ Fan-fiction

Synopsis

**A cruise ship arrives in Miami but everyone who was in it were dead. Horatio and his team uncover not only dead bodies but also of a long forgotten war that you would only read in horror books. When Horatio and his team see a clan of vampires and a tribe of werewolves fighting against each other they are shocked and this is when Sam and Dean enter the picture to uncover the real truth behind this long forgotten war.**

**1**

**The cruiseship crashes into Mami Harbor**

**It was a clear crisp day in Miami and everybody was enjoying the day when all of a sudden some people noticed a cruiseship coming at full speed and headed to the docks. There was mass pandemonium and everyone who was at the dock that day ran for their lives. Then after the pandemonium died down and the ship finally stopped someone called 911 and Horatio Caine and his team of CSI'S come to the scene. " Ms. Price what happened here?" asked Horatio Caine and she replied " I don't know sir. I looks like they have been drained of blood." "Ms. Price were they exanguinated?" Horatio asking suspciously , she replied " Yes H. they were. Why do you asked?" Then Horatio called up Erick to bring Prisoner 14534 to discuss something with him. " Ms. Price about how many bodies were like this?" he asked her and she replied " All of them. But the look like they were bitten sir." **

**Meanwhile Erick and Calliegh were just getting the kids to school when Erick got the message from Horatio. " Calliegh I'll drop you off at the Marina , I have to go to Miami –dade Prison to get a prisoner." He said kindly to her and she replied " you becareful ok." They both got at the Marina and he kissed her goodbye and then headed off to the prison to go get prisoner 14534. Simmons and Wolfe were checking out the ship and Simmons said " damn, those are a lot of bodies. How long do you think they were like this?" Wolfe replied " I'm clueless." Then Wolfe noticed a pair of red eyes looking at him, he stopped dead when he saw it then Simmons said " what's wrong Wolfe? you look liike your seeing a ghost." Wolfe said nothing and then Simmons saw it he also stopped dead. Then Cardoza saw it he ran towards it and Simmons said " aww, Jesse . Come on Ryan lets go after him." Ryan said " ok, lets go." **

**Cardoza ran towards what it was and this person was way to fast for him then the person stopped and said to him " You tired yet?" Jesse replied with an almost out of breath voice" no, just stay right there. Don't move or I'll shoot." The person laughed in a mocking manner " ha- ha- ha, you really think a bullet can stop me? My boy I'm way older than you and I've seen hunters like you take down my kind. Enough of the chit chat , I must leave see you later Cardoza. " As this person was about to leave he asked Jesse " Cardoza? Cardoza? Italian right. My boy you are a descendant of a hunter named Nicolo Cardoza. You don't have any children or a wife right?" Jesse asked " How did you know that?" The person replied " your blood told me. Its too bad or good for me at - Bye my friend, I shall see you again." " Not if I shoot you in the head." Said Jesse to the person. Then he fired a shot at the person but it ran away fast. **

**Meanwhile Simmons and Wolfe were busy looking for Cardoza and Ryan tripped on a body then he heard female laughter " ha- ha- ha, that was hilarious. You falling on your ass like that." " Who said that?" Asked Wolfe to the female voice and it replied " I did boy." Then a female with long black hair, blue eyes; 5'6" and very voluptious breasts that made her extra sexy . Ryan couldn't stop looking at her and she said " my name is Rayne? You must be Ryan Wolfe a descendant of Giles Wolfe. He came to America in 1789." " How uh did you uh know that?" He asked studderingly and she replied with seductive voice " Let's just say that he once loved me. But when I became a vampire he didn't love me anymore. I've been searching all throughout England for his line and look what I have here a very descendant of him. But I'll play with you much later." " Don't move or I'll shoot." He said and she replied " I don't think you would boy." Then she ran off. **

**Simmons who saw Ryan fell decided to get Jesse until he was stopped by a pair of red eyes that looked towards him and said " where are you going?" and Simmons replied " who said that?" The manly voice replied " Me , the beast of Carthage." Then he saw the glowing red eyes step out of the shadow and made a figure of a black man who was muscular, he had dark brown eyes, short brown hair; had a tatoo of a spiral flame and was 6'2". Walter nearly peed in his pants when he saw him he gulpped and said " don't move or I'll…" then the man said " or you'll do what?! Do What?! Shoot me! Go ahead but once I sink my teeth into you, you'll be nothing but a lifeless corpse." Then another voice popped up and said " Carpathian , leave the man. We'll play with him later. Let's concentrate on the real agenda here. " Carpathian growled in dismay and said to Simmons " See you later ha- ha. You look like you need a bathroom. I love the smell of fear on you." Then the voice said " Carpathian! Let's go!" Carpathian replied " Oh alright Sparticus." He then walked towards Sparticus. Sparticus looked at him with rather angry eyes and both walk away. Sparticus heard Walter's heart beat beating rather rapidly and then noticed a calm in his heart beat when he walked away with Carpathian. Then all 3 were left with questions which were : " who were they? Why did they survive the massacre?" Ryan was left with " what? A vampire? I thought that these didn't exist." As the bodies were being transferred to the lab by Tara's team of body transfers Jesse, Walter and Ryan exited out of the ship. **

**Chapter2**

**Erick gets Prisoner 14534 then is sidewinded by an on coming SUV**

**Erick just arrived to Miami State prison under the request of Horatio Caine. " Yes I'm requesting for a personal transfer of Prisoner 14534." He said to the cop and he said "Ok , let me go get him." So the Police officer said over the loud speaker "Prisoner 14534, you are requested at of Lt. Caine." When The prisoner went to the front desk he didn't see Horatio but he surely did see Erick Delko " ah, so your going to transport me to the police station? Why?" Erick said "How about you you shut your mouth? And let me take you there." The prisoner shut his mouth right quick. Then the 2 went out where Erick's H2 was waiting for him . He , prisoner 14534 Police correctional Officer Peter Jack Rise , Correctional Officer Raziel Davis and officer Harry michaels all hopped in his H2 and headed off to the police station. As Erick drove to the police station he noticed a black SUV right behind him, then it swarved to the right and then it slowly bummped the H2 ; Erick tried to slightly bump it back but then he noticed another SUV right behind him and it bumpped his rear end and Officer Michaels repiled " What is going on here? They can't do this." Officer Michaels then pulled out his gun and Officer Davis said " What are you doing Officer Michaels?" He replied " just going to shoot his wheel." He put the window down and stuck out his gun while Officer Rise argued non-stop with him. He got one shot out of the gun and bullseye it hit the car's wheel causing it to loose control and crash into a pole; but then the car behind them rammed them hard causing the Hummer to crash into a tree. **

**The car then stopped as well as the SUV and Erick was passed out cold then each of the 3 cops along with prisoner 14534 had awoken then 10 men openned their vechicle's door and walked towards the hummer. Then they yanked the doors from the passengers side where they found the cops. Officer Michaels tried to get a shot and he was successful in hitting the man but the man laughed and said " boy, that tickles. Are you that Stupid to hit a vampire with copper bullets?" then he yanked officer Michaels head back and bled him dry, while the other man **


End file.
